gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3
Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 3 is the 3rd game in the Plants VS. Zombies Garden Warfare series Characters Plants Returning Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Kernel Corn Rose Citron Torchwood New Seedling HP: 75 (85 when upgraded) Weapon: Dual Lasers Abilities: #1: Impulse Grenade The Seedling throws a grenade, which knocks zombies around it back, dealing some damage #2: Mech Call Self-explanatory, Seedling gets out a walkie-talkie and an airdrop drops a mech, which Seedling pilots. #3: Charged Beam Seedling charges up a huge beam from his laser guns and fires it in the direction he's facing Mech Abilities: #1: Mech Spin Seedling's Mech spins, knocking back zombies in its vicinity. #2: Eject-and-Explode Seedling gets ejected out of the mech, which then promptly explodes. #3: Robo-Jet Seedling's Mech jets up and flies in the direction he's facing Special Ability: Leafcopter When the jump button is pressed while Seedling is in mid-air, his leaves will spin around like helicopter blades, this is the Plant equivalent of the Imp's boosters. Bio: Seedling is the newest recruit of L.E.A.F, but since he's still pretty young, he has to use Dual Laser guns, which are hand-me-downs from Kernel Corn. Daffodill HP: 100 (110 when upgraded) Weapon: Pollen Shot Abilities: #1: Damage Amplifier Daffodill uses a beam from her hand on a teammate that is near her, similar to the Sunflower's heal beam, but instead of healing the teammate it amplifies the damage that they deal. #2: Intensive Carrot Daffodill throws an Intensive Carrot, which revives a fallen teammate, it is very useful in a pinch, but the cooldown is quite long! #3: Cherry Bomb Dafodill throws a Cherry Bomb, which detonates and damages zombies near it. While it packs a punch, it doesn't do as much damage as a Chili Bean Bomb or Potato Mine Bio: Dafodill helps her plant friends defeat the Zombie menace by amplifying their damage and reviving them in an instant with the help of an Intensive Carrot! Shroomy HP: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Spore Shooter Abilities: #1: Homing Spores Shroomy shoots 3 spores, which home onto the enemy that he is aiming at. #2: Hypno Grenade Shroomy throws a grenade, which when it hits a zombie, will invert their controls for 20 seconds. #3: Shroom Turret Shroomy places down a Robotic Mushroom, which shoots at zombies. Zombies Returning Foot Soldier Engineer Scientist All-Star Imp Super Brainz Captain Deadbeard Hover-Goat 3000 New Zombot Soldier HP: 200 (210 when upgraded) Weapon: Wrist Cannon Abilities: #1: Zombot Forcefield The Zombot Soldier presses a button which activates a forcefield, it is good in a pinch but damage from the Wrist Cannon is decreased while it is active. #2: Shoulder Missiles The Rockets on the Zombot Soldier's shoulders fire at the direction that he is aiming in, damaging the plant(s) that they hit. #3: Jet Punch Zombot Soldier uses his jetpack to propel himself and punch the plant that is in front of him. Special Ability: Jetpack By Pressing the jump button while in mid-air, Zombot Soldier can fly upwards by using the jetpack that is on his back, but it overheats after a while, so watch out! Bio: After upgrading them with new abilities, Dr. Zomboss has promoted the Zombot Soldiers to the frontlines. Zen Ninja HP: 125 (135 when upgraded) Weapon: Zhuriken Abilities: #1: Spin Kick Zen Ninja does a spin kick, which knocks plants back and stuns them for a short duration. #2: Uppercut Cut Zen Ninja uppercuts a plant, and then slices them with his Katana. #3: Smoke Cloak Zen Ninja throws a smoke bomb, which turns him invisible until the timer runs out, Using his weapon or moving decreases it faster. Special Abillity: Double Jump The name says it all, if you press the jump button again after jumping, Zen Ninja will perform a second jump. Bio: After many years of training at Zen Peak, the Zen Ninja helps out the zombies in their battle against the plants and for control of Zomburbia! Gravedigger HP: 150 (160 when upgraded) Weapon: Dirt Launcher Abilities: #1: Tombstone Throw Gravedigger throws a tombstone, damaging and knocking back plants that it hits. #2. Rage of Souls Souls of Zombies who failed to respawn power Gravedigger up, which greatly amplifies his speed, damage, and defense, but only for a limited amount of time! #3: Life Leech Gravedigger points at a plant, and a zombie ghost goes after it, leeching some life and giving it to Gravedigger. Bio: Gravedigger used to be a humble well...Gravedigger, but when Zomburbia arrived, he helped Zomboss in his battle with the plants by using his trusty Dirt Launcher, and the souls of Zombies that were respawn failures. Potted Plants Pea Cannon: Shoots Peas at Zombies that he sees. Reapeater: Fires 2 Peas at a faster rate. Gatling Pea: He has the fastest rate of fire of every Pea Cannon, He also knows algebra. Heal Flower: Drops sun droplets to heal her teammates. Twin Heal Flower: Drops sun droplets at a faster rate. Laser Bean: Shoots lasers out of his eyes at Zombies, he also never loses at staring contests! Bonk Choy: When a Zombie gets close to him, he punches them! Snap Dragon: Breathes fire at Zombies, making them smell pretty tasty. Bloomerang Aspearagus Bamboo Shoot Beeshooter Ice Peashooter Fire Peashooter Scaredy-Shroom Ice-shroom Gloom-shroom Doom-shroom Toxic Gloom-shroom Spore-shroom Kernel-pult Cabbage-pult Pepper-pult Melon-pult Winter Melon Cattail: She shoots spikes that home in on Zombies, when she is planted, the soil in the pot turns into water. A.K.E.E: Fires seeds at Zombies that it sees. Apple Mortar: The Apple Mortar shoots apple cores at Zombies that explode on contact. Threepeater: Shoots 3 peas at Zombies that dare walk into the vicinity of him. Split Pea Pea Pod Punish-shroom Acid Lemon Build-a-Bots Single-Shot Bot: Fires lasers at Plants. Dualie Bot: Fires lasers at Plants that are in front of and behind him. Gatling Bot: Has the highest rate of fire of any other bot USB-pult: Flings USB Sticks at Plants. Mr. Toasty Mr. Freezy Mr. Toxic Mr. Electric Breaker Bot Loudmouth Bot Rocket Bot Dr. Heals Uplink Bot Harpoon Bot Explody Bot Mortar Bot Homing Bot Mega-Heals Bot Modes Team Vanquish: The name says it all, get 50 vanquishes before the enemy team does! Suburbination: A domination type game mode where Plants and Zombies battle to control all 3 points! Gardens and Graveyards: The Zombies are at it again! The Plants must stop the Zombies from capturing their Gardens! Herbal Assault: This time the Plants are the ones attacking, the Zombies have to stop the Plants before they capture their Graveyards! Taco Bandits: The Plants are having a Taco BBQ! The Zombies must steal the Tacos and take it back to Dr. Zomboss' UFO Thingy! Brain Stealers: The Zombies are celebrating their recent capture of Suburbia and are cooking up some brains! The Plants must steal them and take them back to Dave's RV. Why are the Plants stealing Brains from the Zombies? The world may never know! Gnome Bomb: A explosive Gnome has spawned, and the Plants and Zombies must fight for who gets it and blows up the enemy bases! Capture-The-Flamingo Target Bash Garden Ops Graveyard Ops Boss Hunt Boss Mode: One player on each side plays as a boss, and the other players have to protect them from the opposing side! Bosses Bosses Spawnable Plants Weed: Your standard run-of-the-mill Weed. Teracotta Weed: A Weed that wears a pot on his head for extra defense! Pumpkinhead Weed: Surprisingly enough. Pumpkinhead Weed wears a pumpkin on his head that he uses as armor. Vase Weed: This Weed grew in a vase and has used it as super-protective armor ever since. Porcelain Vase Weed: He wears an even more protective vase! Wood Shield Weed: His Wood Shield protects him from most harm (unless you attack from behind) Leaf Shield Weed: His shield isn't as good as the Wood or Wallnut Shields, but it's certainly better than no shield! Wallnut Shield Weed: Wallnut Shield Weed has the most protective shield of all Weeds. Dandelion: Careful, Dandelion will explode when you get too close to her, the explosion packs a wallop! Chompling: The son of the Chompasaurus Rex, he'll chomp Zombies that he chases! Flag Weed: Utilizing his flag, he gives nearby plants a speed and defense boost for a while! Heal Weed: Heal Weed drops sun droplets using his Heal Flag, which can heal Plants that collect them, he's useful when there's no Sunflowers or Heal Flowers around! Vampire Weed: Vampire Weed bites into Zombies, leeching health from them. Hypno-shroom: Hypno-Shroom gets up close and personal to Zombies and uses his Hypno Leech, making them lose their marbles! Ice Dandelion: When Ice Dandelion explodes, the explosion freezes a Zombie! Fire Dandelion: Fire Dandelion is the distant cousin of Ice Dandelion, instead of having an ice element, she has a fire element! Robo Weed: Robo Weed is exactly what his name says, he's a robotic Weed that has more health due to his metallic skin! Tackle-shroom: Being the Plant counterpart of the Blitzer, Tackle-shroom tackles Zombies that are in the vicinity of him. Mirror-Nut: Mirror-Nut deflects most projectiles that hit him, making him a useful asset to the Plant squadron, he self-destructs after deflecting too much projectiles, however... Comic Book Weed: He uses his Comic Book as a shield, he was so close to seeing the ending, can you really blame him for getting ticked off about you destroying it? Spawnable Zombies Browncoat Zombie: Browncoat Zombie is the most basic Zombie, he's the weakest of all Spawnable Zombies, but he makes for a good distraction! Conehead Zombie: Naturally, Conehead Zombie's cone makes for useful armor! Buckethead Zombie: Buckethead Zombie is known for 2 things, 1. The signature bucket on his head. 2. His amazing yo-yo skills. Newspaper Zombie: He uses his Newspaper as a shield to absorb incoming fire, but he was so close to finishing the crossword, can you really blame him for getting mad? Screen-Door Shield Zombie: He carries a screen-door which he uses as a shield Trashcan Zombie: His Trashcan gives him more protection then a screen-door! Vampire Zombie: Vampire Zombies bites Plants, stealing life from them! Exploding Imp: Exploding Imp rolls on a bomb, which explodes when he gets near a plant. Hypnotist Zombie: Hypnotist Zombie uses his Hypno-Glasses to invert Plant's controls! Yeti Imp: Yeti Imp freezes Plants that he explodes near! Sasquatch Imp: Sasquatch Imp is similar to Yeti Imp, but he deals fire damage instead of ice damage Trickster Zombie: Trickster Zombie puts banana peels on the floor, which Plants can slip on! Cyborg Zombie: Cyborg Zombie has more health due to his robotic nature. Blitzer: Blitzer tackles any Plant that he sees, dealing huge damage to them and knocking them back! Mirror Zombie: Mirror Zombie carries a mirror, which deflects most projectiles fired by Plants, he can only deflect so much projectiles before his mirror breaks, though... Future Imp: Utilizing his Bug Bot Mech, the Future Imp fires purple lasers at Plants, and self-destructs if he takes too much damage. Balloon Zombie: Floats over defenses such as Potato Mines, Spikeweeds, Tall-Nut Battlements, and Potted Plants, he attacks by shooting darts with a blowgun, but his balloon can be popped, however. Variants /Variants/ Maps /Maps/ Differences from Garden Warfare 2 (and 1) Citron can no longer capture objectives when in his Citron Ball Along with the PS4, Xbox One, and PC. It is now also on the Nintendo Switch. The Switch version also has an exclusive variant and cosmetics. Torchwood and Hover-Goat 3000 now have variants. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PopCap games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Plants vs Zombies